Chains, Smiths & Guilds: The Best Mistake Ever!
by Slightly Open Curtains
Summary: When a teenager jumps onto his brother's nervegear on launch day and ends up trapped in Sword Art Online, everything goes a bit pearshaped. After running after two higher level players, Kusari Nakamura or "Ringer" as his username says, ends up joining Fuurinkazan as their high crit rogue. There's something up with the skill that he has and there's this cute blacksmith girl.


It was a simple Saturday night like any other in the Nakamura household of Nishinippori, Arakawa, Tokyo. They had just finished dinner and Natsuko, the mother of the household was already beginning work on the dishes, her brown hair moving as she did, while her husband Hiro went to finish running through another check of his presentation for work the next day. His hair was cut short, just like his eldest son, Dan. They all had the brown eye colour commonly seen in Japan, and each had dark brown hair. In simplicity, they were the perfect stereotype of a Japanese family.

Kusari Nakamura, named so for his father's weird symbolic tastes {something about being "the chain that would not be broken"} was sitting upstairs in his room, eyes gliding over his computer screen as he kept his eyes on the count down. His brother had just, set up his Nervegear and was showering, confident that he would be able to get on in time for the starting event at exactly 5 o'clock. It was 4:50 and he was ready. He had sorted all of his stuff out, even doing his homework early for once as he settled into his bed, ready to begin his character before his brother, who had been a beta tester.

"Here goes…" the young boy mumbled; his nerves caused by sheer overwhelming excitement. So, he decided to finish his sentence after getting himself ready for what would surely be an _experience_. "…Link Start!" he commanded, feeling like a commander of cavalry lying in his comfortable position. Then the colours fell into his eyes and he fell unconscious, awaking in a white world, without borders or limits, standing on nothingness. There was a screen looming before him. Character creation.

After all of the cosmetic stuff was finished, resulting in Kusari's new look, he was asked for a name, starter weapon and stat distribution. He was throwing in his name as "Ringer" and picked dagger, both as references to his inspiration for his avatar, the main character of some old anime about a white-haired kid living with a goddess in a fantasy world. The guy was called Bell, but that name was _way_ too obvious. So, ringer it was, and, like any good player, Ringer had all but one of his starting stat points placed into agility rather than the alternative. Strength was a dump stat anyway!

So that's how his stats looked. **Str:1** followed by **Agi:4**. Now he was really in the game, his tap of enter bringing him into the grand plaza of what was, according to the HUD, The Town of Beginnings. The place was packed! Then again, with 2 minutes left to the starting announcement, all 10k players would probably be there, or loading in. The game was really pretty, with perfect recreations of lighting and wind. And apparently some "important physics" as Ringer could attest to as he watched a ridiculous female avatar pass him by.

Then, watching a pair of guys force their way to the spawn podium for a better view, one in red, the other in blue, the now white-haired boy noticed one key detail. The sky was bleeding. The blood intensified, leaking out of panels that screamed **WARNING** and **System Announcement**. Which was pretty damn metal, though in perfect graphics, it was also fucking horrifying to view as the bloody lump, vaguely reminiscent of an embryo or foetus, erupted into sparks before, with a thundercrack or, well, crack of bone, the lump stood tall as a giant figure in a massive billowing hood.

What an entrance from the creator, Akihiko Kayaba himself, Ringer had to admit. With the announcement that the log out button wasn't present, Kusari got annoyed, though it was fair to keep people in for the opening event. Then his following announcement of it "not being a defect" caused the young man's heart to sink. The following tirade about destroying brains upon in game death had the young man panicking. Though one thing brought him back into focus. A chance at escape. The boys to his side were a few levels higher than he was, probably spent the day grinding. An odd thing to notice, though it distracted him just enough for him to not immediately open his inventory as an item was added.

The view of people becoming their real selves was insane. The large chested woman turned into a thin young man, not too dissimilar from his real self. He decided after watching the two boys transform into a teen the same age as him and a 20 something like his brother that he would stay away from that item. Then panic erupted like a pyroclastic flow. The blue clad teen made a move away, followed desperately by the man in red, who was in turn being followed by the grey wearing Ringer.

They all found themselves in an alley, Kusari watching **Klein** shout about beta testers and making a group as the other boy ran oof. So, Klein turned and saw the young man standing there, eyes wide. "Uh…since he clearly said no, and you at least partially know what your doing…uh, wanna team?" The young man asked the redhead awkwardly.

Something about the boy's boldness and maybe something about the rejection of Kirito, had Klein a little desperate. Fuurinkazaan already had everything but a speed/Crit based DPS covered, and Kirito would have been perfect though a _dagger_ user was even better. "Sure kid, fuck it, gonna need all the help we can get, uh…Ringer." He said, inviting a random young man on what would surely become if not the coolest, definitely the weirdest adventure in the castle of Aincrad. "Welcome to Fuurinkazaan." The older male said with a weary smile, already sending off the group invite. There was no harm in letting a teenager join…right?


End file.
